


Le Chevalier Ou L'amant

by sasha_b



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis realizes things are different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chevalier Ou L'amant

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ comment fic, prompt: _underlying sexual tension._ SPOILERS for season one, episode four, **The Good Soldier.**

_That is not a woman. That is the queen._

Aramis knows Porthos is right, but … she _is_ a woman, a warm, human woman that knows fear and love and now, she knows the touch of a base, classless man known only for his love of God and of the Musket.

Aramis also loves his friends and life in Treville's garrison. But the arrival of d’Artagnan had shaken them all, and d’Artagnan had made him realize there was more to life than the sword and wine.

There could be love too.

The queen!

He groans and pours himself another drink.


End file.
